


Day 6 -- The Beginnings of Possibility

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Wellymuck 2006 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus' idea is revealed, and hermione agrees to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 -- The Beginnings of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/wellymuck/26907.html

Hermione smiled into her teacup. "You know, Harry asked me that, after..." she trailed off, not needing to elaborate. "I told him I'd look it up, but then things got complicated and I forgot about it." Hermione stared at Remus, her eyes older than her 20 years. "You want to bring him back, don't you?"

Remus nodded slowly, unable to meet Hermione's eyes, glancing out the window. It had started raining since they'd come inside, the kind of late-March rain that murdered umbrellas and soaked to the skin no matter what one did to block it. "I just want to know if it's even possible."

"Almost everything's _possible_," Hermione said. "But there are certain things that would require too much sacrifice." Remus frowned but Hermione smiled. "But, Professor McGonagall said I had access to anything in the library, and I've been meaning to visit Neville, now that he's student teaching under Professor Sprout. I think I'll go _visit_."

"Thank you," Remus said as she stood up but Hermione shook her head.

"It's not just for you," she said with her normal matter-of-factness, gathering their empty teacups and carrying them to the sink; it was times like this that Remus was reminded that Hermione was Muggle-born. "Harry wanted to know, and I'm curious, myself."

"I do appreciate it, either way," Remus said, carrying the teapot and empty biscuit plate to the sink. Hermione glanced at him and looked about to say something, but seemed to change her mind. Picking up her wand, she set a sponge to cleaning the tea things and turned away from the sink.

"I might as well go now, I've nothing else to do," Hermione said ruefully, flicking her wand at a pad of paper by the sink, where a note saying she'd gone to Hogwarts and suggesting Ron join her for dinner appeared. "It's really too bad that the nearest Floo point is in town, but I could use a walk."

"It's raining, you know," Remus said, following her into the hallway.

"A little rain never hurt anyone," she said defensively, pulling on another jumper and picking up a bright red umbrella. "I'll be in touch," she said. "You should be able to Disapparate from inside." Remus nodded and Hermione let herself out of the cottage. Remus watched her walk down the street – and curse rather heatedly when the wind snatched up her umbrella – and Disapparated.


End file.
